Likeness
by Lepidotzoro
Summary: Sani's 'thing' for the marimo-headed idiot might be getting a little out of hand. With all that he's already bottled up, what harm could it do to pop the cork for a kind-hearted hooker with an interesting hairstyle herself? ZoSan. Smut n stuff.


She had short green hair. Holy hell, spikey short, _bright_ green hair. It was uncanny. The only explanation was that she modeled it from his wanted poster. Why the hell anyone would see that marimo's head and think 'I want that' was beyond Sanji, but apparently this chick would've disagreed.

He didn't care. At least, that's what he told himself. That he had no interest in pretending, or finding substitutes. That sort of thing was just pathetic. She wasn't really his type anyway, too tom-boyish, rough-looking. Granted, she was hot, with a killer body and sun smoked skin, but he tended to lean toward the fragile beauty, like the raven-hair behind the desk or the pale blond next to the stairs.

Still, he kept glancing in her direction, like he couldn't keep his eyes away. He knew sooner or later she'd notice and feel inclined to walk over, but that didn't stop it either.

It wasn't his eyes, really. It was his mind. He couldn't chase it away, the what if…

"You know, you've been sitting there for almost a half hour just staring." A busty red-lipped red-head stepped in front of his line of sight, and slammed her hand on the table in front of him. "If you don't have any money, get out. Otherwise just ask for her already."

Sanji blinked and stared at her, having not fully registered all of what she said.

"Her name's Jayla." The woman went on, clearly not noticing his confusion.

Sanji had to stop and think, and lit up a cigarette in the time it took him to do so, just to knock his nerves back down.

"I do have money." He said. "My apologies, my lady, I hadn't made a decision yet." He reached across the table and carefully slid his fingers underneath the palm she had pressed against it. "Though I must say I'd be more than happy if you're available." He subtly curled his fingers underneath her soft ones, and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

She seemed taken aback, and her toughness level shrunk a few notches to just frown and stare.

"Sorry kid." She said finally, and quickly but politely took her hand from his. "I'm on waitress duty right now." With that she turned to leave. "Call me if you need anything food-wise though, the name's Tera." She waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

Sanji sighed, and fell back in his seat, having already predicted she'd say something like that, and thankful for it too. Not that she wasn't gorgeous, but as he said, he was still deciding.

His eyes flicked to the gree- Jayla, her name was according to Tera. She had a soft, thin face, and a petite body. It was just the clothes and hair that made her seem less feminine. She had on what appeared to be old brown boots over the ankles of tight dark grey bondage pants, and a white tank top on top. She looked like the type of girl that dressed herself up to look dirty, but her face screamed innocent. Innocence; not something you'd commonly find in a brothel, perhaps more commonly in pseudo form.

She was there on her own, facing the edge of the bar counter with her eyes fixed on a book. All the girls seemed to be occupying themselves in their own way, and Sanji appreciated that. He liked to see the ladies free to do as they wished in these sorts of places. Not to mention, a woman is always most beautiful doing what comes naturally to her unique personality.

His eyes widened and he blinked when another girl, a brunette in a skimpy dress, wrapped her arms around Jayla's neck from the side and whispered something in her ear. A look of surprise came over Jayla, and before he could react, she was looking directly at him. Their eyes locked, and the expression on her face squeezed Sanji's heart. That look wasn't just familiar, it was trademark. The furrowed eye-brow surprised-eyed combination, and worst of all, framed by that exact same shade of marimo green.

Sanji was rising from the chair before he knew it. She hadn't beckoned him but he walked anyway, and before he knew it he was before her, doing what he did best.

"Hello, ma'am." He held out his hand to her. "You're Jayla, right?" He introduced. Dark eyes, she had dark eyes too.

"Right." She nodded, blushing only because he'd left her with nothing more to say.

The brunette from before, who was rather trashy and worn-out looking up close, stepped in, smacking her gum as she spoke between words.

"Jayla why don't you get cleaned up for this nice gentleman." She said. Sanji cocked his head, thinking that she looked sparklingly clean already.

"I'll walk you through the payment process." The brunette went on, stepping in front of Jayla. "You can meet her in a room in twenty minutes."

"Brandy…" Jayla let out a strained whisper as Jayla ushered her away. She whispered something into the other girl's ear, and then strolled back to Sanji, who remained almost apathetically confused.

"Come with me." She took Sanji by the arm, and tugged him with her toward the stairs, rather than toward the desk where the collected money was most likely taken and kept.

"You look like a reasonable guy." She said, looking him up and down as if to size him up. She didn't leave room for a reply. "I'll give you half price off if you promise to be more than gentle."

Sanji was surprised at first, as she didn't seem old enough nor authoritative enough to make such an offer as an owner or manager. Not to mention he'd never heard of a brothel singling out one woman in particular to protect her. It must've been personal. He assumed the other half would be taken out of Brandy's own pocket.

"On the contrary, ma'am, I'm always gentle." Sanji said. "And I could never deprive a beautiful lady of her income." Quite the opposite, he always tipped generously.

Brandy looked at his eyes, flicking hers back and forth over them, as if trying to read them, and he looked right back. Finally, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Good to know." She said, and leaned against the stair railing. "In that case you'll pay afterward depending on your satisfaction. I'll tell her room 408, so wait for her there."

Sanji nodded, and started to turn to ascend the stairs, but stopped to look back at her over his shoulder. "Is she your sister?" He asked.

"Lover." She replied. That would have been Sanji's second guess, and he smiled sadly as he continued up the stairs.

He passed a pair of giggling blonds in tiny matching skirts as they headed for the stairs. He caught something about their last client being amazing—some lucky guy that could afford twins, apparently.

He would've liked twins, he should've liked twins. Twins were the epitome of any guy's fantasy, just one step down from triplets. Yet he couldn't even think on them for long, far too satisfied with his current set-up. Just because her hair was like his? …No, she definitely had her unique qualities as well. He'd probably decide to let her ride him, and bury her face in his neck.

Sanji shut his eyes with his hand on the doorknob to room 408, his mind having drifted to all the wrong places. He wouldn't do that, not to a nice girl, he wouldn't think of someone else. He wouldn't allow himself.

He took in a deep breath, and pushed the door open. Halfway through doing so he remembered that Brandy said it would be a few minutes, so at least he'd have time to-

"The hell!" An obnoxious voice from inside the room, just as he closed the door behind him after having been staring at the floor in thought as he entered. "Get out!"

The voice… was familiar? Sanji looked up, and his throat went dry. There was none other than Roronoa Zoro, standing next to one of the beds, stark and shamelessly naked with one arm lifted up and a towel pressed to his green head. His back was turned, but Sanji could see everything on that side, and Zoro was making no move to cover up! Bastard, didn't he have any sense of embarrassment?

"Shit cook?" His voice was suddenly surprised, but then quickly turned bitter. "Get the hell out, you got the wrong room." He barked. Sanji couldn't stop looking, even as he felt his face turning red. He'd never seen Zoro like this, and god damn it, why did he have to have such an amazing body? His back, his sides, his ass, his calves… all of it was beyond what Sanji had anticipated and fantasized.

"Cook?" Zoro's voice happened again, and this time it was confused. "Hello?"

Sanji had to shut his eyes tightly to tear them away, and fumbled for the doorknob, a race against the tent forming in his pants and the possibility that Zoro might notice it. Once he had a firm grasp, he yanked the knob in a turn to the right, swung the door open, and didn't look back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A room would have been nice, one with a bathroom and a shower with a very, very cold temperature setting. He couldn't get the image out of his head, and hell if he was going to start touching himself while hiding around the corner that lead to a stairwell anyone could enter. But, fuck, nothing was working, not even the image of Kokoro-baasan in her mermaid form.

He felt like it had been at least ten minutes but his watch said it had only been three. Damn it, he couldn't meet with Jayla while he was already like this. He thought about leaving, but how rude would it have been to leave her waiting? He had to make it go away somehow…

His head was buried in his knees, so he couldn't see what was around him, but… he started to feel like someone was watching him.

He lifted his head up from his knees to look and-

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-marimo!" –jumped five feet toward the stairwell, nearly tumbling down it. Zoro had just been standing there, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a very, very large frown. Sanji thanked every deity in existence and myth that he was now clothed, even though his imagination wanted to turn back the clock.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Zoro asked him, glaring down from his tall stance above with his arms crossed.

"Shut up!" Sanji was quick to improvise and remove his shoe to throw it at Zoro. It was half-hearted though and hit him in the shoulder. He barely felt it. "Something awful just happened to me." Sanji had been acting for months, and he was damn good at covering things like this up so he wouldn't be found out. "My eyes are melting out." He pretended to rub at them.

Zoro scoffed, but decided to ignore the obvious insult. "So, you've been hanging around the whore houses huh?" He said. "I should have expected as much, ero-cook."

"Don't call it a whore house." Sanji wanted to stand up. He hated the feeling of being looked down on by anyone, especially Zoro. But, though the scare had knocked it down a few notches, his problem was still hanging around.

"Why not?" Zoro mumbled. "It's a house full of whores." His ever-inspiring logic.

"Shut up! They're all ladies!" Sanji barked, and with his anger, his mind and body were drifting away from other things. "Besides, since when do marimo reproduce sexually!" He should have been the surprised one. Since when did Zoro want to do anything but sleep and chop people's heads off?

"I'm not here to reproduce." Zoro snuffed.

"I hope not." Sanji scoffed, and finally, felt confident enough in his state of pants to push himself to his feet. Zoro babies: that would be fucking terrifying. "Now if you'll excuse me." He held up the card key that Brandy had given him for the room. "I'm meeting someone in the room that you defiled. Tell me which bed you used."

Zoro frowned. "Jesus, don't they clean these places between clients?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Apparently not very thoroughly, now which bed?" Sanji demanded.

"Why?" Zoro cocked his head.

"So I don't have to be swimming in whatever disgustingness you left behind!" Sanji barked, hands curling into fists.

"Oh. The one closer to the door." Zoro answered sheepishly, and Sanji really wanted to kick him through one of the wooden doors. "Anyway if you're here I guess I have to wait back at the ship before eating." Zoro yawned. "I'll take a nap then." He walked passed Sanji, waving over his shoulder at the shaking-with-fury cook.

As soon as Zoro was out of sight, Sanji calmed down again, and sighed deeply. He had to wonder how often Zoro did this, maybe it was his first time? He laughed at himself, and fell against the wall behind him. Perhaps Zoro being asexual and therefore a virgin was just a fantasy of his…? The thought of Zoro with a girl… it pissed him off. He'd probably been a little rough with her, as there was no way the muscle-headed idiot would know the meaning or value of the word 'gentle.'

Sanji's fists curled even tighter at his sides until he finally tore himself away from the wall and hurried down the hall back to the room he'd been given a key for.

Once inside, standing at the foot of the bed closer to the door, his pace slowed back down again. The beds had been made, but there was no way anyone had time to wash them. It wasn't the fanciest of places, so Sanji could understand why they wouldn't want to waste time and lose clients because of rooms being occupied by cleaners. He was sure a bunch of horny guys with sex on the brain wouldn't notice that which was left behind in the room anyway.

Sanji eyed the bed closest to the door, wondering vaguely who'd been on the bottom. Who'd been pressed against that mattress, and who's head was smashed into the pillows. It didn't really matter either way.

He sighed, throwing the awkward feeling to the wind, and leapt forward, arms spread out to land on his stomach with his face and nose against the pillow. He got a sample smell of what was left behind, and then took in a deep breath. There was definitely a feminine smell, but it was very subtle. Zoro's scent was dominant, strong, and everywhere. It filled his senses and sent tingles down his body. It wasn't just Zoro's usual, the smell of steel that already gave Sanji chills whenever he caught it. It was that, and sex, a Zoro specific brand.

He cursed as he felt his pants beginning to tighten again.

The sound of the door opening came as a relief, and in a split second Sanji moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder as Jayla walked further into the room. She'd changed her clothes. She was now wearing a black leather skirt with red beads and tassel hanging from the bottom right rim- starting in the center front and ending center back. Her shirt was a dark blue tanktop, and her heal straps stretched like thick spider webbing up to her knees.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." She crossed her arms over her stomach, and looked away, blushing as she spoke. Sanji couldn't tell if she'd been told by her superiors to put on the 'shy' act, or if it was real.

"No, no." Sanji stood up, smiling to show his appreciation toward her new choice of wardrobe- though he was sure she'd look good in anything with those curves. "I wasn't waiting more than a minute." He approached her, and held out his hand.

Her eyes widened and her blush deepened as she stared into his blue eyes. She had some real talent for theatre if this was all an act. Sanji'd never had a hooker behave so noticeably apprehensive before. She was lucky he was who he was, many guys that attend these sorts of places would've been put off by that, felt undesired, even hurt her.

She placed her hand in his, and he inclined forward to brush his lips against the soft skin atop her hand. "How many times have you done this." He asked, whispering against her skin.

She watched his one uncovered left eye, a little mesmerized by how blue it was, and embarrassed to say the least as she was supposed to be the one doing the mesmerizing.

"Eh…" It seemed like an unspoken rule that she wasn't supposed to answer questions like that. But when that one eye flicked up to her face for an answer, she melted, and the words poured out. "…I've been with three others." She said, looking away from him in shame. "…They were regulars, people my boss knew she could trust. This is my first time as open to all clients." She explained.

Aha, now Sanji understood why she was so nervous.

"I'm sure they've told you this isn't a good occupation for shyness." He said, carefully releasing her hand.

A frog caught in her throat, and she seemed to butch up immediately, and sighed. "Can we just get on with this already?" She snapped, though stuttering, and still beat red.

Sanji smirked, thinking that somewhere inside she definitely had the potential to be as tough as she'd looked in her former clothes. He started to unbutton his jacket, and watched as she conspicuously became uncomfortable over it. "As long as you promise to behave more confidently from then on after I leave." He shrugged his jacket over his shoulders and it slid down his arms.

He didn't give her time to deny or reject before he stepped forward twice and kissed her lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I've never done it like this before." She whispered. She was leaning over him on her hands and knees, completely bare with her breasts unknowingly right up against his face.

"It's okay." Sanji gulped, watching them jiggle as she got settled. He was stuck between trying to guide her and wanting to suffocate himself between them. No matter how often he saw a nice pair of breasts, it never got any older. "Just…" He put his hand on her hips. "…you have to guide me in." He explained, trying to hide his strained voice over how hard he was and how long she was taking to just _sit_ on him already.

Anxious, and pretty wet herself, she reached around behind her the best way she could think to and wrapped her hand around his cock. Sanji grunted, and curled his toes at the feeling of her soft hand. Soft, gentle hands… he'd experienced them countless times and he loved the way they felt… but his most prominent fantasies consisted of something else. Something strong… rough…

He scoffed, and shook his head. No way in hell. No matter if he'd just seen Zoro's gorgeous naked form standing in this very room less than an hour before, no matter if he could smell the damn swordsman all over the sheets. This girl was beautiful, and nothing about her was even similar to him aside from her hairstyle… he had no excuse for his mind to leave the room.

She moaned and squeaked as she lowered herself onto him, and while swimming in his own thoughts, it caught Sanji off guard and his groan was even louder. "Move." He said, and as if he had no control over them, his eyes fell shut and he placed his hand on her side. As commanded, she lifted herself up, then slowly sat back down. Back up, then down, shakily repeated until she seemed to find a steady, workable beat and just took to it.

Sanji was losing himself already. His hands were on her waist and it took every muscle in his body to keep himself from gripping and squeezing her sides to the point where it might seriously hurt her just to keep his sanity.

It had been a while, but that shouldn't have made this much difference. His mind could hardly keep up despite the amount of times he'd done this before. One slip-up, one moment of carelessness, and he would've been gone.

"H-hey." She stuttered out, and Sanji barely heard it. "…Y-you never told me your name." She managed to say between breaths.

Sanji's thoughts froze, and the most horrid idea not only entered his mind, but exited his mouth before he knew it had come up…

"Just call me 'shit cook.'." He breathed, and some part of him must've known what he'd done to himself, because after the words rolled off his lips, he held on tight.

"Shit cook?" Her voice was breathy, hardly feminine at all with all the heaves she was taking in between. It was fucking _perfect._

"_Oi, shit cook."_, _"What was that, you shit cook?"_ _"More food, shit cook."_, _"Shit cook? Get the hell out, you've got the wrong room!"_

Jayla's eyes grew big as her face when Sanji suddenly erupted from the pillows and crushed his mouth against hers. He moaned against her and she felt her teeth vibrate at the harsh sound. She didn't even have time to close her lips before his tongue slid in and overthrew her control of her own mouth. His prodded her tongue roughly, as if begging for a response, and every moment she didn't, the arms wrapped around her waist seemed to tighten.

He was good. Fast, wet, warm, and smooth with just the right amount of pressure in all the right places. Any pain there had been before was long since chased away the second that tongue entered her mouth.

The moment she tried to respond, twisting her tongue with his, she regretted it. As if taking it as some sort of challenge, he pushed himself the rest of the way up, and then continued forward until she was on her back, and he was above her.

He opened his eyes for just a split second a saw nothing but a flash of green before burying his face in her neck and moaning as he slowly started to move. His pace and movements were steady, had a certain rhythm, a pattern not unlike casually chopping tomatoes or peppers into perfectly even slices. It wasn't lazy, or weak, but it wasn't rough, or rushed. It was the way he'd always dreamed of doing it, and the way it would be done to him.

At first, she was him, and he grinned as he bit down on her right ear lobe and tonguing it in between his teeth. He groped her ass and legs with one hand, and tangled his hand into her hair with the other. Then he imagined himself in her position… the way he would feel inside him like this, his legs wrapped around his waste at the mercy of his looming fierce eyes and thick torso… he must've been huge.

"I-I'm coming!" She called out. Sanji's entire fantasy image exploded at the sound of her voice, and he lifted his head, opened his eyes, and looked at her wide-eyed. He'd stopped moving for that moment, but that didn't stop her. Her muscles tightened around him as she came, and he exploded inside her almost simultaneously.

He fell limp on top of her, breathing heavily in tune with the movement of her chest under his arm. _Fuck…_

He'd done it again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You know it's only been twenty minutes." Jayla said. She was still naked with the sheet pulled up to her collar bone to cover herself. Sanji was laying back with his pants fully on and his blue pin-striped shirt unbuttoned. He stared at the ceiling as he puffed at his cigarette. "They'll probably charge you for an entire hour."

She pulled an arm out from under the sheet and placed it on his stomach. She smiled, and stroked his lean torso, nudging his hip with her toes under the sheet. "Might as well do more."

Sanji turned his head, and his eyes raked up her body, and the way the thin sheet fell and touched certain places. He smiled back, and put his hand on top of hers. "You don't have to pretend to be interested in doing this with me." He said.

She blinked, and her jaw dropped a little.

"I don't know if you're gay or bisexual, or what." Sanji said. "But it's obvious you only have eyes for that girl downstairs." He sat up, shoulders hunched. He smiled sadly at her with his head tilted, and something about that look strained her heart.

"How did you know that?" She asked quietly, looking away, feeling a little as if she'd failed.

"She told me." Sanji replied. "That you were together." He took a drag, and then shrugged and fell back onto the bed so his hair and shirt sprawled out around him. "Plus it's pretty obvious."

There was a pause, as she fiddled with the rim of the sheet. "I did enjoy it, though…" She tried. "I mean, for what it's worth."

Sanji smiled. "I did too." He said.

She studied his face for a few moments, and decided to go out on a limb. "This might be a stupid question to ask someone who comes to a place like this…" she went on "…but I'm wondering if there's someone you're all eyes for too." She squinted.

"All eyes?" Sanji considered. "Well, I wouldn't say that." He was still very appreciative of any beautiful woman's form despite the fact that his main obsession happened to be male. "It's more like… hopeless desire."

She cocked her head, voice sympathetic. "Why is it hopeless?" She asked.

Sanji had to think about whether he wanted to answer that. It wasn't like he was ever going to see her again, and the log was supposed to reset that night so he doubted she'd ever run into the crew and blurt anything out. If she was willing to listen, he could probably tell her.

"Not only is he seemingly asexual and apparently straight…" He took a drag and sighed out a cloud of smoke. "…Technically we hate each other."

Jayla couldn't help the short, sharp laugh that escaped her, followed by a few giggles. "You hate each other, but you obviously got it bad." She laughed a little more.

For just a few moments, Sanji was put off that she found it humorous, but then snickered a little himself. "Yeah, it's pretty dumb, huh?"

"So, _he_ then." She seemed amused, and that was a simply pleasure for Sanji. "You're bisexual then?" She tried.

"Only for him." He blew smoke up at the ceiling. He'd never been attracted to another man before, or even after Zoro, not even a little bit, hadn't even considered it. The images, flashes of his past fantasies came flooding into his mind, and he wondered if he could tell her more, tell her everything. Except, of course that he'd just been seeing another face while screwing her.

"So, what's he like?" She leaned forward a little, hugging her knees against her chest with a little peppy smile.

Sanji let the smoke roll out of his lips as he thought about how to answer that. "He's big, lazy, not that bright, and probably lost somewhere as we speak." He glanced at her and the familiar frame of spiky green that framed her face. "And he's a marimo head like you."

"Huh?" She blinked, having to think about this one a moment. "My hair?" She grabbed a tuft of it and tried to pull it in front of her eye to see, but it was too short. "Ah- Brandy has been changing my hair lately to match the styles of famous people she likes." She went on. "This one is modeled after a pirate, Roronoa Zoro if you've heard of him. He's a part of the Straw Hat crew, captained by Monkey D. Luffy, and he's the son of the revolutionary Dragon! They disappeared for two years, but there's news that they've gotten back together and are somewhere here in the New World!" She went on, waving her arms for emphasis like Chopper would when telling a story, or Usopp would when telling a lie. "I'm a big fan, so I didn't mind at all when she asked me to do this hair." She smiled bashfully, and blushed.

Sanji couldn't help his ear-to-ear grin. He guessed it was natural, now that they were so well known, that in the more lawless areas of the world his crew might have 'fans.' And here he was talking to one, but of course she didn't recognize him because of his damn drawn wanted poster.

"Yeah, I've heard of them." He finally answered, his smile still apparent.

"So is this guy's hair just like mine?" She asked, and didn't wait for an answer before… "I wonder if he modeled it after Roronoa's too." She thought, and tapped her chin. "Gosh I don't even know that much about your friend and I kind of want to meet him." She laughed, and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sure he didn't model it after anyone." Sanji objected, though somewhat teasing her. "He's not the kind of person that would give a second thought to his hairstyle."

"Oh, I see." She tried laughing it off. "But it seems like you're a little different, always having your hair in front of your right eye like that." She giggled. "Even while we were doing it…"

Sanji snuffed, but didn't dare tell a lady to shut up like he would have if it had been a certain Swordsman saying something like that. Of course, that would mean they would have had to have… well, you know.

"I made it fall like that." Sanji shrugged, and picked up a few strands of hair that were in front of his eye. "Now it just does."

"Hmm…" She said, resting her cheek on one of her knees. "He sounds like a typical man though." She sighed. "I've always preferred women myself… Brandy pretty much just doesn't know there is a such thing as 'gender.'" She went on. "Girls just put more work into their appearance and effort into looking presentable for others. They smell nice, and they're ideal for attraction because they focus on their aesthetics."

Sanji erupted from his place on the bed and took her hand in his. "I am so glad to have found someone so beautiful who understands my passion like you do." His eyes were watering, and Jayla was quite disturbed by the most perverted smile and up-turned nose she'd ever seen. "Let's be together always." He insisted, and started to lean in with his lips puckered about six times more than they needed to be. She had no choice but to slam her fist down on top of his head to stop him.

"You sure do change your mind a lot." She pushed him back by the shoulders. "I thought you were in love with this 'marimo' guy and now you're seriously hitting on me?" She giggled.

Sanji smiled sadly. "Well… it's not like that." He objected half-heartedly.

She giggled, and apologized. "I know, I know. I can tell you're serious about him."

Sanji snorted. "Serious." He mocked the word with much sarcasm. "Try whenever I see him I just want him to throw me down on the ground and fuck me into the deck." He was well aware that his fantasies had gotten out of hand.

"What's his name, anyway?" She asked seemingly unfazed by the confession. "Come to think of it, you haven't told me your real name either? Eh, shit-cook?" She repeated what he'd asked her to call him earlier. "Or do I not get to know?"

Sanji decided she might just have been air-headed enough to continue to not notice, or even suspect. Not to mention, he couldn't continue to deny a lady such a request. "My name's Sanji." He said. Telling her _his _name would have been pushing it though.

He was wrong, very wrong. "Sanji…" She stared, and blinked. "Like, Black Leg Sanji?" She gasped, and Sanji was suddenly certain he'd been caught. "…Your parents named you after him?"

…Or not. Sanji wanted to laugh, thinking only that she was taking this too far. Did he really look young enough to be named after himself? She must've been joking… or just dense.

"That sucks." She said, laughing a little. "You're attractive and everything you know, and he's so weird looking." She sneered. "It's a good thing that bad omen didn't follow up."

"…Thank you." The fact that she didn't recognize him or match him with his wanted poster at all made his day- no, his week- month maybe. He was beginning to feel a strong connection to her… he wanted to take her with him. She was so easy to talk to, and agreed with him on so much!

"I think you should tell this guy how you feel." She said. "If he already hates you, what have you got to lose?" Her words were so casual, yet the same words that had been nagging at the back of his mind, and the same ones that broke him apart every time they came up.

"You don't understand." He said, his muscles weakening, feeling vulnerable. "He hates me right now, but we still have a relationship based around that mutual dislike." He tried to explain. "But if I told him there would be nothing at all."

"Unless he felt the same." She countered, and Sanji didn't waste time with a laugh.

"Yeah, right." He said and pressed his palm to his forehead. "You can't understand how much I need him, even as we are now. It's too much risk." He sighed. "Not to mention I have the crew to consider. If the shitty swordsman and me excommunicated each other completely over this and couldn't cooperate, even if I got over it, it would bring a huge strain. After all, we're the main fighters under Luffy."

"But don't you think Zoro might be able to put that aside for the sake of the rest of the crew too?" She snorted. "For someone you're in love with you sure don't give him that much credit."

"It's not that, I just…" Sanji started… "Wait… you…" He stared at her.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" She laughed, grinning as if this was some sort of victory. "I thought you were just playing along!"

Well… he wouldn't have been too surprised. He'd met some pretty bad airheads in his time, and she'd been pretending pretty damn well.

He snickered to himself, and then finished. "It's just that I know it would have been hard as hell for me to accept these kinds of feelings from a guy a long time ago." He spoke as if he were just sorting out his own mind as he explained. "This is my problem, he shouldn't have to be the one to fix it."

There was a long pause, and then Jayla sighed. "You're just afraid." She said. "You're using logic to give you a bunch of excuses not to tell him because you're afraid to do it." She reached out a hand and poked him on the nose. "Not of what will happen, but actually doing it!" She poked harder, and her voice became louder and more frustrated. Sanji scowled at her wondering how she could pull that deduction from all this.

"You're Black Leg Sanji!" She pointed the same finger in his face. "If you can travel all the way through Paradise, survive a run-in with a marine Admiral and Pacifistas, get to and from Fishman Island and end up here in the most fucked up place in the world and still have that stupid smile on your face from before, you can tell your damn ship's First Mate that you want him to screw you silly."

Sanji's eyes were wide and staring. The only ounce of brain power that wasn't wondering why the hell a pretty, sweet girl could use her mouth to be so crude and correct at the same time was the one holding his cigarette in his lips so it didn't drop and burn the sheets.

He opened his mouth to speak, finally, but the only thing Jayla heard was a loud pounding at the door. "Hey!" A familiar female voice from outside it. "Everything okay in there!"

She didn't wait for a response before she'd turned the key in the lock and shoved the door open to enter.

Jayla and Sanji just stared blankly, and she returned it, taking in the scene of Sanji just laying sideways on the bed and Jayla naked under the sheets.

"Oh." She said, and sighed, relieved. "It was so damn quiet in here, I was afraid you were cuddling or something." She scratched her head.

Sanji gaped, thinking only that this place wouldn't last much longer for these two if she'd be kicking guys out for doing anything that crossed the line between sexual and romantic with her girlfriend.

"Anyway, your swordsman came to get you." Brandy s aid, holding out an upturned palm to present the one-eyed irritated and slightly embarrassed face of Roronoa Zoro. Sanji knew that look.

"Bastard marimo, did you get lost?" Sanji sat up immediately and laughed.

"Shut up, shit cook!" Zoro barked. "I just noticed it was getting late, and who knew how long an ero-cook like you would stay here screwing random chicks with money." That pushed out pouty bottom lip made it clear that he was lying. He'd definitely gotten lost.

"Who are you calling random chicks?" Brandy barked. "Now get the hell out of here before I call the marines or something!"

Sanji got to buttoning his shirt, and reached for his jacket, looking to Jayla as he got up off the bed.

"You should tell him." She said, blatantly, and loud enough for the whole room to hear easily. Sanji could have kicked her, though he wouldn't, but he'd swear he came this close to picturing it in his mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji was surprised but relieved when Zoro didn't ask something like "tell who what?" during the walk home. Not that it would have mattered, because he'd already come up with a dozen cover stories for why she said that and just had to pick one. He should have known the marimo would be too dense to even notice or ask.

Neither Zoro nor Sanji decided to add their new discovery about one another to their list of insults. Sanji assumed it was the same reason for Zoro as it was for him, that they both had an image to keep up and didn't want to risk the rest of the crew knowing. Zoro most likely because he'd never hinted toward interest in anything sexual before, and Sanji didn't want Nami and Robin to know he paid for sex… they wouldn't understand that, ladies never do.

The whole subject was just about dropped, especially after they disembarked from the island. Sanji stood by the railing and watched it disappear, almost wishing he'd put a stronger good-bye at the end of his short-lived friendship with that girl. Her words, the advice, the insults even, it still rang through his mind.

The same night they'd set sail, near the end of dinner, just about the entire crew had been clued in by his behavior that Franky was antsy over something.. He kept looking at Robin, as if something was on his head. The fact that he had a thing for her was apparent, and most of the crew, side Sanji who was in denial, seemed to think the feeling was mutual on her end.

But today they didn't seem to be getting along as well, hardly talked at all. And when Robin left the room with Nami early, the pair smiling and laughing with each other like adorable young ladies do, Franky seemed pissed off.

"She never has that face on when she talks to me." He was pouting.

"Of course not, moron." Sanji grumbled, but he was ignored, as Franky and the others were long since used to his insistence that Robin did not like him like that.

"I'm starting to think you're right." Franky stuck out his big bottom lip and glared at the door. "Those two spend so much time together, it's almost like they're only interested in each other."

"You don't mean like…" Usopp was incredulous.

"Well sometimes it seems that way!" Franky waved his arms, whining. "Always going off on their own together, in secret places away from the rest of the crew!"

"Well they are girls among a bunch of guys." Usopp shrugged. "Especially with that one around." He gestured toward Sanji, who's brain had gone into shock at the thought of Nami and Robin in a sexual relationship with one another. Oh, what he wouldn't give to walk in on that…

"It's understandable that they might just want some girl time." Usopp went on. "It doesn't have to be sexual. And that would just be weird." He crinkled his nose. "I always thought that kind of thing was a little strange."

"Well you're right about that." Franky said. "I don't think the lovely Nico Robin would do those kinds of things after all. Guess I was just panicking." He sighed, letting his nerves relax.

"Huh? Whaddyou guys mean?" Luffy asked, blinking. He knew to some extent about what they were talking about… but he was sure that Usopp wanted those kinds of things with Kaya and Franky with Robin, so what was so weird if Robin and Nami wanted it with each other? "What's so weird?"

"You know, like two girls instead of a guy and a girl." Usopp shrugged.

"Does he even know what sex is?" Franky questioned, seriously wondering if this conversation was even worth having with someone with his captain.

"What the hell of course I do!" Luffy slammed his fists down on the table in rage. "I'm not Chopper!"

"HEY!" Chopper barked back.

"…Anyway I guess it is a little weird now that I think about it, since there's no-,"

Usopp covered up his mouth before he got the last word out, not really needing to hear it at the dinner table.

"What do you think Sanji?" Luffy asked, cocking his head at Sanji after noticing the blood that had trickled down from his nose.

"The nose bleed speaks for him." Usopp snorted, and took a sip of juice.

"But two guys, right, cook?" Franky tried. "That's freaky, right?"

Sanji snapped back to reality immediately, and for a few long moments, he didn't have the first idea what to say. He'd always planned moments like these, cover-ups, lies, anything to keep anyone from suspecting anything. But now that the moment came, he'd frozen up.

"Well yeah." He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Planning to say these things was one thing, but actually getting them out as blatant lies almost hurt. "It's pretty gross."

Zoro sighed, and leaned back in his seat, finally speaking up. "You guys are so old fashioned." He scoffed. "I don't even see the difference between a guy and a girl if they're interested in each other. Why does it matter? There are more important aspects of the people you choose to partner with to worry about than sex or gender."

Franky was gaping, Usopp was gawking, and Sanji's jaw had not only hit, but dented the floor.

"If Nami and Robin have something like that it's none of our business." Zoro got up from the table, and turned to leave. "Though I'm pretty sure they don't, it wouldn't matter if they did." He waved them off, and then walked out.

For a long time, at least five minutes, the six left in the room were sure they could hear crickets chirp.

Finally, Usopp opened his mouth. "Did Zoro just come out of the closet?"

"Don't be an idiot Usopp." Sanji's retort was quick. "It wasn't like that, he was just adding to the conversation. He wouldn't do something like that so casually." He might've been telling himself that as well. But really, Zoro hadn't said anything that suggested he himself had any interest in men, only that he didn't mind guys who did.

Why did that make Sanji's heart pound so fucking hard?

"Yeah, you're probably right." Usopp shrugged, and shook his head to go back to eating. "Still, I didn't expect that from him."

"What do you guys mean, there's no closet in here." Luffy.

"Just shut up." Sanji sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoro didn't know what in hell had compelled him to say that. Luckily he'd been able to keep it casual, and he doubted anyone suspected anything. But especially now, when he knew everyone but his incredibly dense captain had negative feelings toward homosexuality, he didn't need anyone knowing that he'd spent time batting for both sides in the past. Controversial issues like that were stupid, a waste of time, and he and the rest of the crew had much more important things to focus on.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when the sound of soft footsteps brought him all the way back, and he cracked an eye open to look over. Black pants, black shoes just a step away from where he was sitting, could only be one person.

"You were right." Sanji said. "What you said back there."

"Mm?" Zoro was confused.

"I know what I said, but I was wrong." He decided wrong was better than lying for this occasion. "It doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy when it comes to loving someone. It's a beautiful thing no matter what." He puffed at his cigarette

Zoro regarded him for just a few moments, and then snickered. "It's just like a perverted cook to agree with me on that." He grinned a little.

Sanji smiled sadly, and turned to look down at him, having formerly been facing out to see. Zoro looked up through his one open eye, and blinked in confusion.

"I can't win with you, can I?" Sanji's voice was shaky, almost like he meant it to be humorous, but it came out quite the opposite.

Zoro studied his face, and then replied. "No. I appreciate you backing me up on that." He said, and the seriousness took Sanji by surprise. "It means a lot to me."

Sanji's eyes widened and he blinked… _the way Zoro said that, did he mean…_

He just had to ask. "Zoro, are you…" He started, then stopped, and sighed, not sure how to put it. "Do you…" He shook his head. "Have you… with guys?" He finally got it out, but it was so quiet and mumbled, he wondered of Zoro picked up on it. There was a long pause, and he started to think Zoro hadn't heard him at all, or maybe he'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah." He finally said, and his voice was so casual that Sanji wanted to kick him for it. How come he got to be so collected, and calm? "I've had my share of both." He looked up at the sky, and Sanji watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Zoro…" Sanji said, and for the next few moments, all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beat, then the waves crashing against the side of the boat, Zoro's breath, and finally his own voice. "I love you."

The time it took Zoro to say something back felt like a lifetime…

"I know." Came the reply.

Sanji didn't believe his own ears. "You…" There was no way, the way he'd said it, how seriously he'd said it, he couldn't have been being sarcastic. But how the hell could he know?

"Don't beat yourself up or anything." Zoro scratched the back of his neck. "You kept it pretty well hidden… I didn't really notice the obvious signs you dropped accidentally until after I overheard you with that woman at the whore house."

Sanji turned pale. _Oh… fuck!_

"I figured if you were really serious, you'd tell me, so I decided I'd wait until you did."

_How much did he hear?_

"You really want me to throw you down on the ground and screw you into the deck whenever you see me?"

_Oh… that much._ Sanji took a deep breath, and all he could really get out was. "My language was a little more vulgar." He shrugged. "And that may have been something of an exaggeration." …somewhat.

"What about now?" Zoro asked, and when Sanji looked at his eyes, they held a most animalistic glint. "Do you feel like that right now?"

"Jesus Christ, didn't you hear me marimo? I said it was an exaggeration." Sanji's eyes were fixed on the floor, and his whole body was shaking. He swallowed, and took a long drag, hoping to calm himself down. Just hearing that tone in Zoro's voice killed him, but the things he was asking… if only he'd just taken his chances and said "yes."

"Oi, cook." Zoro said. "When's the last time you bathed?"

"Excuse me!" Sanji barked.

"You smell." Zoro stood up. "You should take a bath tonight." He started to walk away.

"The hell! I'll have you know I took a very cleansing shower just yesterday in the hotel room so I most definitely do not smell!" He pointed a finger in Zoro's direction. "Not to mention unlike some disgusting members of this crew I bathe daily, so I'd planned to anyway!"

"That's good. Don't lock the door." Zoro waved over his shoulder, and suddenly, Sanji's anger and everything else deflated.

Was he really saying what it seemed like he was saying? Like hell Sanji wasn't going to lock the door now!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sanji stared down at his blurry reflection in the steamy water as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. He still had a cigarette between his lips and with the way things were going now, it was going to stay there even as he bathed. He'd already locked the door with an obnoxious force, but a part of him was seriously considering unlocking it. But like hell was he just going to let the damn swordsman order him around so things played out _his_ way, no matter how much he wanted it.

He moaned with an innocent pleasure as he sunk into the water, a feeling that beat just about anything, side sex, at the end of a long day. He leaned his head back, shut his eyes, and found the sponge with his hand, which he'd dropped in before filling the tub. He brought it above the water, squeezed it semi-dry, and ran it over his neck and shoulders.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a loud crash, and the door swung open, smacking against the wall behind it. "I told you not to lock it." Zoro said, arms crossed over his chest.

Sanji's cigarette was floating in the water, having leapt from his mouth when his lovely friend the marimo decided to come busting in, along with at least a gallon of water to the floor after he'd flipped shit. His eyes were the size of baseballs as he stared at Zoro, who stood there as if he hadn't just done something that would likely alert the crew and be quite obvious in the morning.

"Did you just break the lock?" Sanji asked, to some degree unable to believe his eyes.

"Yes. I did." Bluntness, once again.

"You fucking barbarian!" Sanji flailed. If he wasn't naked he would have climbed out of that tub and beat the swordsman to a pulp. "You broke down the door just so you could come in here and rape me, didn't you!" He scoffed, pointing the accusing finger in Zoro's

direction.

"And you call me a pervert." He leaned back in the tub again.

Zoro just stood there, glaring, and didn't say anything back.

"Get out, marimo." Sanji ordered with a sigh. Thankfully he wasn't really in the mood to do anything with the idiot anyway. The situation put him off for the time being.

"Get out of the tub." Zoro said. His voice was calm, but dark, and there was a hint of malice.

"Excuse me?" Sanji blinked.

"Get up." Zoro stepped into the room, finally, and shut the door behind him. He probably would have locked it if that were possible.

"I refuse." Sanji scoffed. Why the hell was the swordsman acting so strange? Did he suddenly decide he was in desperate need of a bath? And god damn it, Zoro's eyes were killing him, and the way he was coming closer all full of hidden intentions. It was starting to pique his interest again- one that didn't want to be piqued at the moment.

Sanji was just a little bit scared when Zoro came so close to the tub where he was looming above with that unreadable expression. There were too many bubbles for Zoro to be able to see anything but he still felt horribly exposed. He wanted to curl up, but he was too uncomfortable with this situation to move. His cheeks were bright red, and he could feel them, but he couldn't even look away.

"All right." Zoro sighed, and in one swift motion, pulled his shirt over his head and cast it aside.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing!" Sanji barked, and clung to the far edge of the tub as Zoro started working at his haramaki. "Cut that out!" He barked. Haramaki disappeared, and then he went for his shoes. "Zoro!" Desperate times call for desperate measures, like the use of an actual name. "God damn it, stop!" There were full-blown waves in the tub and Sanji was half way out of it to escape by the time Zoro started to work on his pants…

…

"You are so fucked up." Sanji said, staring into Zoro's eyes, and trying like hell not to lean into that intense gaze.

"You're making this really difficult for someone who's supposedly in love with me." Zoro scoffed. Sanji was still laying on his back in the tub, half-sitting up against the side of it. Zoro had gotten in as well, only he was yet to touch Sanji, skin-to-skin, and stayed elevated above him. Sanji could hardly breathe, he wanted things, his body was begging for them and he wasn't sure he was hiding it very well. But this wasn't the way he wanted it, and he wasn't going to let it go down like this.

Sanji scowled. "For your information I wanted more than just to have sex with you. If that's all you want then you're not getting it out of me no matter what I feel about you." He'd said it before he even had time to think it over. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and immediately looked down to hide them behind his hair. It was just so fucking hard to resist, to deal with this, to keep his head on straight and focus on the thing he really wanted versus what his body currently wanted. He wanted Zoro to love him, and maybe he couldn't have that right away. But there was no way he'd accept just one casual screw on a one night stand, and it seemed like that's what the damn heartless swordsman was expecting.

Zoro just looked at him for a few moments, and then sat back on Sanji's legs, sighing like it was the most casual thing in the world. Sanji nearly exploded right then and there when Zoro's ass touched his thighs under the water, and sort of fell into alignment with one of his legs. Zoro didn't even seem to notice how intimate it was, that or the bastard was doing it on purpose.

He crossed his arms. "I didn't mean it to be like that." He explained. "I mean I'm not going to say I've been in love with you all this time too, but there have been… moments."

"Moments?" Sanji blinked.

"Yeah." Zoro scratched the back of his neck. "Like, points in time where I was kind of… attracted." His face was turning pink, and he was looking around the room for something to occupy his eyes but failing miserably to find it. "More than just sexually." He added.

"I see." Sanji said. "So you're saying if I take my guard off and let you ravage me in this bath tub… tomorrow morning it could be something more?"

"If that's what you want." Zoro started to lean in, and Sanji liked the gesture, side Zoro's nice-feeling ass lifting off his legs in the process. "Either way I'm already naked in a tub with you and there's no way in hell I'm leaving without some reason for ratification of that."

"Big words, marimo." Sanji snickered, and did a little leaning himself.

Sanji hadn't excepted Zoro's lips to be as soft as they were. The technique was as rough as he'd imagined but the texture… it was like flower petals or butterfly wings. Smooth, flawless, not sticky with lip gloss or stick like many women's, but still so tasteful. Zoro tasted like sake and steel, and something entirely foreign to Sanji's tongue, something strictly Zoro.

That slick tongue slithered its way between his lips and ravaged his inner mouth. The more it got the more it wanted, and before long Sanji was finding it difficult to breath, even during the pauses and equally difficult to stop moaning. He'd never been over taken like this, dominated, forced to submit, that wasn't the way he liked his women. But he told himself to relax, this was Zoro, and hell if he was ever going to feel anything even neighboring fear because of the marimo.

Zoro's hands were another story all together. Sanji was greatly beginning to consider the possibility that he had some octopus fishman running through his veins, because those two hands got around like eight tentacles. The water sloshed every time he moved either arm, groping his hips, sliding up his sides, over his shoulders. All Sanji could do was wrap his arms around Zoro's back and hold on tight.

Feeling the disappointment that was the need to breath, Zoro finally released Sanji's mouth, and nuzzled his hair. While he may have had some doubts in the beginning, he was now indefinitely certain that he could get used to the cook being his one and only. Sanji was not only an admirable person, whose one extremely annoying trait was easy enough to overlook, but he was sexy. His smooth, suave side was just frequent enough to give Zoro the desire to pleasure it out of him. To dishevel him down to the point of begging shamelessly for more, unable to worry about his image or remain 'cool'. Women could do that to Sanji just by walking by, but now Zoro knew he could with a little work, and that excited him. Zoro wanted to see his face, hear his voice, feel him shake, shudder and cringe when he was at the very base of his instincts.

His body was lean, thin, with legs, hips and thighs that one couldn't get enough of. His mouth was hot, welcoming, and gave back almost as much as it was given, which was just the way Zoro liked it. Sanji felt strong underneath him, indefinitely able to hold his own. He wasn't at anyone's mercy, and wasn't doing this by any means because he felt obligated, defeated or pushed into a corner. Zoro was sure that if at any point, Sanji wanted him off, he could force him that way.

With this knowledge, Zoro knew he didn't have to hold back. He didn't have to stop and wonder if he was hurting his partner, didn't have to take it slow and ask mood destroying questions like 'are you okay' …he could just _do._

Zoro kissed and suckled down Sanji's neck as Sanji raked his hands up and down Zoro's back, head bent back as far as it could go. He nibbled Sanji's collar bone, caressed it with his lips, and slipped one hand between Sanji's thighs to push one leg from the other.

Sanji gasped, and held back a moan with the back of his hand pressed against his mouth when Zoro's hand cupped his balls under the water. Zoro growled and used his other hands to pull Sanji's hand away from his mouth. "Don't cover it up." He grunted.

"Idiot." Sanji said, spreading his legs a little more so Zoro's body could settle in a better position for what he was doing with his hand. "Someone will hear."

"Tch, think I care." Zoro mumbled, and uncapped his hand so his fingers found Sanji's opening.

Sanji squeaked when Zoro's two first fingers brushed over his entrance, and he squeezed Zoro's shoulder, face turning bright red. That face and sound in itself nearly made Zoro come.

"I see we're inexperienced this way." Zoro smirked, and pressed his forefinger more firmly against Sanji's asshole, though not enough to pass the rim.

Sanji gasped gritted his teeth, and squirmed. "Bastard. Don't fuck around." He moaned as Zoro's palm was still fondling his balls.

Zoro leaned forward, still grinning, and whispered in Sanji's ear. "Fuck around?" He snickered. "That's not what I'm doing." Sanji found himself disappointed when Zoro removed his hand from his nether regions, and instead slipped his arms underneath Sanji's shoulders and began to lift.

"W-what are you doing?" Sanji tried to snap, but it came out more of a stutter as Zoro started to pull him up out of the water.

"Didn't really plan ahead with this tub thing." Zoro murmured. "We're getting out." He said, and Sanji almost sub-consciously stood up with him, just so he could keep feeling Zoro's firm chest pressed against his.

"We're staying in this room though." Sanji said, quite pointedly for someone who's beat red face made him look like a wanton whore. Zoro had to snort a little. He had to admit if he ignored the consequences of getting caught, carrying the cook against his chest, naked, around the ship in the brisk night air as he clung to him like he was now sounded pretty nice.

"If you insist." Zoro stood up the rest of the way, pulling Sanji with him until they were both upright, against each other, water dripping from their hair and trailing down their bodies by pull of gravity back into the tub.

Sanji didn't approve of this standing still thing after enough moments passed, and lifted his arms to slip them around Zoro's neck, kissing the corner of his mouth. "So, is this how marimos do it?" He teased, grinning like a bastard.

"Shut up." Zoro scoffed. "I was thinking."

"Ooh?" Sanji snickered. "Brain usage. How rare. What about?"

Zoro had a mind to punch him or something, current position or any other. Apparently the insults weren't just a cover-up, the damn cook really did love being an asshole. It only took a few moments for Zoro to realize- he liked that.

He grinned. "The things I'm going to do to you." He leaned forward, lips tickling Sanji's ear. "What order I'll do them in."

Sanji gulped, not sure whether to focus his attention on the mouth by his ear or the hand trailing down his stomach. "Don't worry, I'll make up for your inexperience."

Sanji's face turned sour. "Inexperience, you-," He was cut off when both of Zoro's hands- or perhaps more accurately for this text, claws dug into his thighs and lifted his feet out of the water to wrap them around his waste.

"The hell!" Sanji's heart rate had picked up, and he was blushing all the way to his neck. Not so much because of the sudden movement, but because in this new position, his cock was right flush against Zoro's hard stomach, and Zoro's was against his, and both sliding against one another as Zoro slowly rotated his hips.

Sanji needed to occupy his mouth with something to muffle the immense amount of moans and mewls that were building up in his throat as their hot lengths repeatedly slid up against each other. He smashed his mouth against Zoro's and shoved his tongue inside, letting it all out.

The mix of the hot tongue, the vibration, and the sheer sexiness that was the sound of Sanji's voice made Zoro's eyes roll back in his head. Panicked about whether or not his legs were about to turn to jelly and give out, he practically hopped out of the tub with Sanji in his arms and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

Sanji had to cry out when his back hit the wall, and the thud may have woken up a few crewmates, but neither was thinking on that anymore.

Neck bent back as far as it could go, tongue shoved down his throat, hands groping at his ass and thighs, Zoro's hot length rocking against his… Sanji was in _heaven._ He clawed his hands into Zoro's hair, pulling his head closer, as if their mouths could have been anymore plastered together. Zoro had to put one hand flat against the wall next to Sanji's head just to hold himself up, but he found it gave him a little more control, better access, and suddenly Sanji's mouth was like his own theme park.

Sanji could barely follow the damn bastard logically, or keep up with all the things he was doing. He didn't know why Zoro was in such a damn hurry, but he couldn't say he minded, already on the verge of an orgasm and what not.

He felt his back slowly sliding down the wall, and tried to mumble a question against Zoro's mouth, but was quickly shut up by a grunt, and stayed that way until his as hit the floor with Zoro seated nicely on his knees between his legs.

Zoro's mouth detached from Sanji's and he pulled back, leaving a string of drool connecting their lips.

"Gross." Sanji wiped his mouth. "Slobber monster." He barked.

Zoro grinned darkly, and Sanji's eyed bulged out of his head when he felt both Zoro's hands on his ass, spreading him open.

"Oi, bastard!" All of the sudden Sanji's bear foot was pressed hard against Zoro's face, his two first toes unintentionally pinching his nose. "It doesn't work that way." Sanji barked. "You don't get to do _everything_."

Zoro scowled, and had a mind to bite one of the damn cook's toes off. That would put him in his place.

Once he was sure Zoro wasn't going to jump on him and start going at it again, Sanji removed his foot from the swordsman's face, and shifted positions.

"Shitty marimo." Sanji scoffed as he leaned his head down to Zoro's abdomen, and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. "Should be thanking me." Sanji's tongue flicked out and blanketed the head, slowly sliding over the top like it would a nice tasting popsicle.

Zoro's whole body shuddered at the feeling, but not only that… it was the sight before him. Sanji's movements were so fucking sensual and he probably didn't even know it, the way he inclined forward ever so slightly to give it a lap of his tongue. The way he kept his eyes open, though narrowed, fixed on it to take care in what he was doing. His lips… wet, and even wetter every time he licked them after darting his tongue in and out. God damn it, he wanted those lips wrapped around him, and the cook knew it- he was a guy after all. He was just being a shit.

Sanji leaned in, and stuck his tongue out more slowly this time, cradling the underside of Zoro's cock within it's fold, and at the worst possible time, his eyes flicked up to Zoro's face. Blue, wide, innocent and fucking cocky as hell. He was quite obviously trying to murder Zoro with this torment.

"Fucckkk…" Zoro moaned, having to shut his eyes, because seeing was making it twice as bad. "Put me in your fucking mouth already or I'm going to do it myself." The image of grabbing Sanji by the back of his head and fucking the hell out of his face didn't help his predicament.

"Aw, you're so impatient." Sanji stroked the underside of Zoro's cock from the base to the head with the tips of his two first fingers, and grinned up at him.

Zoro took one look at that smug face, and had enough. He couldn't very well force himself down Sanji's throat without getting his ass kicked, but there was something just as nice that Sanji wanted, according to his own words, just as much as Zoro did.

He pushed Sanji back by his shoulders so his head clunked against the wall behind him, and attached his mouth to Sanji's neck.

Sanji growled, but Zoro paid no mind as he trailed down Sanji's chest, kissing at his left nipple before continuing down to his naval, hands following down Sanji's side all the way.

Sanji's back arched into Zoro's mouth as he dipped his tongue inside his bellybutton, kissed along his happy trail, anything he could do to keep the damn cook writhing with pleasure, keep him subdued. He liked a little fight but in the end Zoro went as far as _expecting_ submission, and would definitely achieve it.

He kissed the base of Sanji's cock, then the head, earning a mewl and then a moan, but didn't take it further than that. He was aiming for something a bit lower.

Sanji felt his thighs pushed up, and in the same moment, Zoro was kissing at the wrinkled skin right next to his asshole.

"Oi!" His eyes popped open and he jerked forward. "Cut that out!" He barked, but shuddered and fell silent, face red with embarrassment when Zoro's tongue swept over his opening. "Shit." He slammed his head back against the wall, eyes shut tight and both heard and felt Zoro chuckle against him. "Bastard."

He never would've admitted, not in a hundred years under any circumstances, that this too had been apart of his fantasy. Yeah, he had it bad. He just never expected the damn marimo to actually _do_ it.

That tongue played around with him, teasing and poking until Sanji was thrusting against it for more. Pleased, Zoro finally began to plunge his tongue in and out, slithering deeper each time until it was practically tongue fucking him, and Sanji's entire being had gone completely limp aside from the one hand that was slowly moving up and down on his cock. Zoro found it pleasant to watch that movement, along with the cook's blushing, sweat-soaked, horny face in the background as he worked to prepare the entrance.

"Fuck… Zoro." Sanji breathed out his name, and Zoro liked that. "Do it already, I'm not a fucking woman…" He demanded. If Zoro didn't fuck him soon he was going to come from this alone, and that sure as hell wasn't how he'd imagined their first time.

Zoro smirked, happy to oblige, giving Sanji one last sloppy lick for good measure before crawling up to his face to place his abdomen between Sanji's thighs.

"Hey, shit cook." He whispered. Sanji didn't bother replying, or even giving any motion that he'd heard it. He was probably just going to say something stupid anyway.

"Sanji."

Little alarms went off in Sanji's head, and he turned it took look at Zoro's face, gawking and wide eyed at what he'd just heard.

Zoro just snickered like it was nothing, glad to have a reaction. "Let's wake 'em all up." He leaned in and bit down on Sanji's earlobe. "You wanted to go exclusive, right?" He whispered, and Sanji's entire body melted underneath him.

Wracked with joy and pleasure, Sanji was long since immune to any pain this could bring him, no matter how inhumanly huge Zoro was in the pants. He moaned as Zoro pushed into him, slowly, but not exactly carefully. As expected, the marimo didn't know the meaning of the word, but Sanji was beyond able to take it.

He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled Zoro's face into the crook of his own. "I love you." Sanji said against his ear, half-delirious as Zoro began to move his hips and thrust in and out. "Don't forget it, asshole." Tears had already pricked at the corner of his eyes, and when he felt Zoro's smile against his neck, they poured down his cheeks.

Sanji gasped and groaned with each thrust, but Zoro wanted him to scream. He may have been a little out of his mind, high even, but he wanted the rest of the crew to know _exactly _what was going on. So Franky and Usopp would eat those words from dinner, so there would be no reason to hide it, but most of all so they'd all know that the damn cook belonged to _him._

He was sure Sanji didn't have quite the same plans for their relationship, but he didn't really give a damn. Gradually, he quickened his pace, hitting harder and faster until Sanji's grunt-like moans had turned to yelps. His fingernails were digging deep into Zoro's back, and each one had likely broken the skin, but much like Sanji, Zoro had gone numb with pleasure.

With one hard hit in the perfect spot, Sanji's orgasm took him by surprise, and he didn't know how loud he screamed. His muscles spasmed, clenched and tightened around Zoro's cock, and only a moment later, he came as well, spilling inside Sanji at the very end of a full, heavy thrust, face still buried in his neck.

Sanji let his arms drop limp to the floor next to him, chest heaving. Zoro pulled out slowly, and brought his face away from Sanji's neck to look at his eyes. Dark grey met with ocean blue, and Sanji's lips stretched up into a grin.

Zoro expected some sarcastic remark, but all he got was that damn smirk, and after a few moments, returned it just as devilishly.

"Was good." Sanji said, all he was able to get out between breaths.

"Fuck yes." Zoro's words of agreement.

"By the way…" Zoro was sitting on the edge of the tub, having only covered himself with a robe, whereas Sanji was busy fully dressing himself. "…What do you want to do about the others?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sanji had his back turned to Zoro, and was in the process of buttoning up his shirt when he looked over his shoulder to reply.

"I mean how should we treat this?." Zoro said, and lifted one leg to rest it on his other knee. In that position, in only a robe, Sanji could almost see everything. Just one corner flap of the rub hung loosely in front of it, and Zoro seemed oblivious. Sanji swallowed, and looked away quickly. "They must've heard."

Sanji snorted. "Yeah, you made sure of that, didn't you." He'd finished putting on the shirt and started tucking it into his pants.

"You were the one screaming like a bitch in heat." Zoro smirked at the memory, and at the way Sanji tensed, probably fuming at those words. "I'm surprised Luffy didn't break down the door to make sure you weren't being maimed."

Sanji hunched his shoulders and grumbled as he stuffed his shirt into his pants in the front. "Shut up, bastard."

"Anyway, like I was saying…" Sanji heard the pads of Zoro's bear feet hit the floor, followed by steps coming up from behind him.

"If they know, they know." Sanji shrugged as he put his first arm into the jacket sleeve. "Not much we can do if the cat's already out of the bag."

"You seem kind of happy." Zoro grinned playfully.

"What?" Sanji looked back and glared. "What have I done that could possibly suggest that I'm happy?" So far he'd just been grumbling and glaring every time Zoro opened his mouth.

"So you're not happy?" Zoro asked, just as a simple question.

"Of course I'm fucking happy." Sanji barked, and his tone wasn't convincing, but all the same, Zoro knew it was true. "You don't know how long I…" He trailed off. "I was already prepared to give up." He shrugged.

"That's fucking stupid, idiot cook." Zoro scratched at his head. "You should've just said something. I would have liked to have fucked you a long time ago, ya'know."

"Oi, you promised more than just fucking." Sanji finally finished putting his jacket on and turned to face Zoro.

"I didn't promise shit." Zoro barked back. "But since the feeling is mutual, I'm not complaining." He crossed his arms and looked away, pretending to be very interested in the bubbles floating atop the water in the tub.

Sanji's face lit up immediately, in fact so brightly that Zoro could have sworn he saw some sort of light coming from that direction that made him look. When he did, Sanji had his first and forefinger against his lips with a cigarette in between, head bent downward a little, eyes lightly shut. His smile, however, spread from ear to ear, impossible to hide and for just a moment, Zoro felt a warmth inside that he hadn't in a long time.

"Hey, marimo." Sanji looked up at him, letting a cloud of smoke roll between his lips. Zoro looked to him in askance, and was a little intimidated by the evil smirk. "What was that thing you called me earlier?" He asked, his voice so teasing it was almost sing-song. "Just before you put it in…" He feigned thoughtfulness. "What was it again?"

Zoro's eyes shifted to the side, and he lifted his right hand to nonchalantly twist his pinky in his ear. "I don't know what you're talking about, dart-brow."

Sanji snickered, and shrugged it off. Even if Zoro wouldn't admit it, or say it again, he really was fucking happy, so happy he'd felt his eyes start to water up more than once since this whole thing had started. He had to keep them back for now though, maybe just until Zoro fell madly in love with him as well.

Breakfast the next morning was worse that Sanji or Zoro had ever imagined. No one said anything outside of what needed to be said in order to fill their stomachs. There was no conversation, none of the usual craziness. Then again Luffy and Brook still hadn't dragged themselves out of bed so that explained some of it.

"Can you pass the…" Usopp paused, looking at the plate of sausages. "…those?" He asked, eyeing Zoro who was closest to them.

Zoro shrugged, and picked them up, placing them in front of Usopp. Sanji scowled at Zoro's bored expression. It was like he either didn't find this out of the ordinary at all or just didn't care. Zoro wasn't noticing the dark aura around the blond across from him nor the daggers that were being glared at him.

"So, I think we should be reaching the next island soon." Nami said, quite obviously just for the sake of starting a conversation.

"Oh, good." Usopp said, forcing out a happy laugh. "I don't know what it is but I'm more eager than usual to get on some dry land!"

"I agree." Robin smiled, and was the only one that seemed sincere.

"Think they'll have a hotel?" Zoro said, nonchalantly between ripping off bites of bacon.

"What do we need a hotel for when we have perfectly nice, homey sleeping quarters on Sunny?" Franky question, seeming kind of offended for some reason.

"Stuff." Zoro shrugged, and when his eyes flicked to Sanji, he saw that the cook was holding a steak knife and shooting him the most terrifying death glare he'd ever seen. It took him by surprise and he actually jumped a little.

The whole table was especially surprised when Nami didn't bring up anything about a hotel room being a huge waste of money.

All of the sudden, Luffy burst into the dining room, not bothering to turn the the handle and therefore breaking the door hinges when he did. "You guys!" He shouted, voice incredibly distraught. "I can't believe you started without me!" He threw a pointed finger directly at Usopp for some reason, probably because he was able to shove a very large portion of egg into his mouth. "MUTINY!"

"Calm down Luffy." Sanji interrupted. 'There's a whole three portions saved in the kitchen just for you. And there's some for you too Brook." Sanji nodded toward the kitchen counters which was littered with all different types of breakfast foods.

"Whoo! Sanji!" Luffy practically flew across the room to land beside him. "Glad to see you're still in one piece." He laughed obnoxiously and patted Sanji hard on the head. Zoro had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Good morning Sanji-san, Zoro-san." Brook said as he followed after Luffy at a more casual pace. "Yohohohohoho! Hope you slept well last night." He ambled into the kitchen and scooped up a good enough serving of food before Luffy could get to it.

Sanji was on the verge of a breakdown, the hand that wasn't gripping the knife having curled into a fist. What Luffy said was bad, what Brook said was worse.

The rest of the table seemed to notice just as much and matched his discomfort, side Zoro who just looked annoyed now, and Robin who was laughing quietly behind her hand.

"All right." Zoro finally spoke up. "I'm pretty sure we've all met the elephant in the room, but just in case some of you are unfamiliar, his name is: I screwed the hell out of—," An empty plate flew across the table and smacked him straight in the face, cutting him off.

"Bastard!" Sanji erupted from his seat and stepped one foot on the table. "Don't you know any sensitivity! There are ladies in the room!"

When the plate fell away from Zoro's face, his nose was bleeding from the impact, and he scowled. "Should your foot be on the table, shithead?" He growled. "Isn't that bad manners?"

"You're one to talk, asshole." Sanji barked back. "My foot is here to hold me back from putting it through your face!"

Zoro stood up abruptly, right hand on the hilt of Shuusui. "You wanna fight, shitface?"

"Let's take it outside!" Sanji was aflame with anger and Zoro was soon to follow as they stared each other down from opposite sides of the table.

"Well at least things are back to normal." Usopp shrugged, biting off a piece of his bacon.

"This kind of behavior is just meant to be with those two, no matter what." Franky rolled his eyes, and shrugged similarly.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy shouted, mouth full to bursting from the kitchen. "If you're going to fight can I have your plates?"

He didn't get an answer before the pair dragged each other out of the dining room and on deck in a frenzy of blocked kicks and dodged sword swings.

Nami sighed. "And here I thought they might start to get along…" She pictures all the things that the two idiots were yet to break during their crazy moron battles. "I should have known better than to get my hopes up." Her forehead hit the table.

"It'll be all right, navigator-san." Robin placed a hand on her defeated back, and her voice was comforting to a degree, though not a very high one.

Luffy's amused, obnoxious laughter rung out next, and from there things went back to feeling pretty normal for everyone, for better or for worse.

**A/N: If this seems familiar, it is. This story got taken down on my other account due to my stupidity in having put the word 'shit cook' in the summary. It was actually deleted a while ago… I'm just now getting around to putting it back up.**

**By the way, in case you're wondering, yes, all of my new stuff will be put up on this account. The old stuff will be updated on x-Wabisuke-x until finished. I was just happy enough with this story to be all right with re-posting it to this account.**

**Explanation for move: I was sick of my username being Bleach related when I've clearly converted to One Piece.**


End file.
